


A Whisper (Remember That)

by ruskarmelita



Series: Vader's One Shots and Chronicles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Choking, Darth Vader Needs a Hug, Don't Read This, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Gift Work, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Mentioned Padmé Amidala, Mind Manipulation, Not Happy, Palpatine is a dick, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Smut, Suited Darth Vader, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruskarmelita/pseuds/ruskarmelita
Summary: Lord Vader was presented with a gift. One he had no choice but to accept, or suffer the consequences from the wrath of his master.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Darth Vader/Original Character(s), Sheev Palpatine & Darth Vader, Sheev Palpatine/Darth Vader
Series: Vader's One Shots and Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940470
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	A Whisper (Remember That)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohgodmyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/gifts).



> Please read the tags. There's definitely rape here and other messed up and shitty things happening in this fic. I regret nothing :3
> 
> I wrote this in the middle of the night, and I wasn't even drinking. This idea was prompted from the conversation my fellow ao3 writer and I were conversing about and I just... couldn't stop thinking about it. Might make a sequel to it... I haven't decided yet. So I wanted to gift this work to her in hopes I give her more inspiration to write one with Palpatine in it :p 
> 
> Enjoy ~

“Ah, Lord Vader.”

His master was expecting his apprentice’s arrival shortly after summoning him back to Coruscant after yet another victory in the far reaches of the galaxy against the puny and insignificant Rebel faction stirring up trouble, which was easily and effortlessly squashed by Vader’s own force.

“Master,” Vader bowed his head, stopping a short distance away from Palpatine as the latter resided on his throne in the Imperial Palace, silently watching as Vader resumed his known place in his master’s presence; always bowing, always kneeling, always the loyal servant to the Dark Side. “You’ve summoned me.”

“I did, indeed,” Palpatine’s raspy voice carried across the otherwise empty throne room, except for the Royal Guards positioned on each side of the throne. “You’ve done well, Lord Vader. I’m quite pleased with your recent accomplishments against the Rebellion.”

“Thank you, master,” Vader was still kneeling, his crude prosthetics digging into his mangled flesh, or what was left of his knees as he remained motionless in his spot, awaiting for Palpatine’s further orders.

“I have a gift for you,” Palpatine rasped and then grinned when he finally saw Vader twitch before him, a first sign that his apprentice was just as tense as he predicted him to be when he so unexpectedly summoned him without giving Vader any further information as to why his presence was needed on Coruscant. 

“A… gift?” Vader finally lifted his masked head, failing to hide his confusion from his master, one that Palpatine did not miss as he stared at his apprentice with a gleeful expression on the old man’s face. 

“Yes, a gift,” Palpatine almost sneered and then motioned for his apprentice to rise. “Come now, pick the one that speaks to your heart,” and then with a flick of his wrist let the far side of the wall to the throne room open to reveal one of the hidden passageways.

If Vader was thoroughly addled by his master’s request, he didn’t outright show it, not until three young women greeted his sight as they silently entered the throne room. The amount of alarm that spiked through the bond with his master wouldn’t have been needed had his eyes been deceiving him of what he was looking at. But no, even if his eyesight was poor and damaged, the lenses in his mask picked up even slightest things and meticulous details of the surroundings around him. Because in front of him stood three beautiful young women, all to be around their mid-twenties, closely resembling the image of his dead wife as they watched him with apprehension and poorly-hidden fear in their chocolate-colored eyes (he couldn’t tell for sure due to the red hint of his eye visor), their long hair cascading down their bare shoulders in thick waves of chestnut hair.

“Master?” Vader’s voice came out gruff through his vocoder but Palpatine was still able to pick up a slight change of intonation in Vader’s voice. 

“Pick one,” Palpatine sneered, watching with almost a perverted fascination as Vader battled with himself, great turmoil rolling off of him in waves. 

He knew _exactly_ what Vader was thinking right at the moment. Because even if a decade had passed with Amidala’s passing, his apprentice _still_ had unwarranted feelings for his dead wife. So he decided to squash them once and for all from Vader’s mind, reminding him what Vader had become because of _her_. There should be no room for his apprentice’s treacherous thoughts of his dead wife. There won’t be any after today.

Because all three women stood bare-naked in front of the Sith Lord.

And if Vader could choke on his own breath, he would. But the machines in his suit would never allow him even an ounce of control over his own body. And neither did his master. 

“Master - “

“ _Pick one,_ ” Palpatine’s voice was like a sharp knife slicing through him, a palpable threat in his tone that promised agonizing torture if Vader failed to comply with his master’s wishes. 

Vader moved, almost out of his own accord, and singled out the one in the middle without even registering his own movements until he stood right in front of her. He towered over her small form, her chest rising and falling in rapid movements as she tried to control the tremors in her own body. He just sentenced her to her own death without so much as lifting his own hand.

“Good,” Palpatine rasped, an ugly smile plastered over his lips. “The rest of you, leave,” he commanded and the other two complied, leaving the room in haste without so much as a glance from Vader. His focus was solely on the woman in front of him, his senses soaked with her own fear. She was truly terrified of him, and for all the right reasons. 

“Now then,” his master’s voice slithered through his mind, jolting him out of numbness that settled over him. “Take her.”

The woman’s face blanched but she was smart enough to remain silent and motionless before him. Vader couldn’t say the same for himself, for once relieved that the mask hid his features behind the durasteel wall. He would probably imagine himself sneering, his lip curling in disgust at his master, shooting him a defiant glance. But he couldn’t do that and he couldn’t even project his loathing and aversion directed at Palpatine without suffering the consequences. 

Vader moved and then with just a few strides pinned the woman with his body against the wall, realizing with a sinking feeling that Palpatine had a perfect view of them from where he sat. There was nothing that could ever escape his master’s piercing gaze. 

“Do you like the gift I picked out for you, Lord Vader?” Palpatine asked, watching his apprentice struggle for words. What an appealing sight that was, to see Vader torment over what was to come. Because neither of the men deluded themselves, both of them knew what was expected of them, more so of Vader than Palpatine. He was here just to witness his apprentice’s fall, nothing more and nothing less. 

“I - “ Vader’s voice was a broken rasp, barely picked up by his vocoder as he stared at the trembling young woman in front of him. He had the sudden urge to drape her over with his cape to hide her indecency and to embrace her but the thought was quickly snuffed out from his mind. To do so was to show weakness, and Vader possessed none of it. 

“It’s sufficient,” he finally managed to speak out. 

Palpatine sneered. “It’s been far too long for you, hasn’t it?” 

He didn’t need to elaborate on the question. Vader knew what his master was asking of him, and both knew the truth behind Palpatine’s words. It had been far too long, indeed. The urge to have any desires, especially ones towards physical intimacy, had never crossed Vader’s mind. And even now, presented with such an appealing lust, had only left him reeling and wanting to place as much distance from the woman as the room allowed. 

“She’s a virgin,” Palpatine announced and this time the woman flinched, tugging at Vader’s heartstrings. “Inexperienced, pure, _untainted_ ,” he continued, rasping each word out. “I want you to break her. Ruin her. Befoul her.”

Vader remained motionless and Palpatine’s sickening grin fell from his lips, glaring at his apprentice’s back at his obvious defiance to his master’s commands. 

“ _Fuck her,_ ” he finally snapped, his voice leaving no arguments on the matter. Death was inevitable. It was either Vader complied to his master’s wishes or he would be the one punished along with the woman, resulting in far more merciless death for her. 

So Vader did what was asked of him like an obedient servant to his master. Like his _slave_. He raised his gloved hand, briefly marveling at the woman’s hold on her own emotions while countless others would have screamed and begged had they been in her situation. But perhaps she already knew of her fate, and so she succumbed to her own grief, blocking out everything else. At least that much he could understand, could sympathize with her. 

And he softly trailed his finger along her cheek, tracing the pathway of one sole tear that had escaped her eyes. Yet she still remained silent, just watching him with _those_ eyes. A flicker of another pair of brown eyes flashed before his eyes and he gritted his teeth, shoving _that_ memory far down in the depths of his mind, but not before realizing that he was digging his fingers into the woman’s flesh, leaving marks on her otherwise unblemished skin.

He didn’t hesitate. He wrapped his hand around her throat, applying enough pressure to see her eyes widen in fear as her lips parted open in shock. He wished he could claim her mouth with his, to dominate her senses as he subjugated her to his whims. Instead, he resolved to bring his other hand in between her legs, spreading them apart in a rough manner as he forcefully inserted one of his digits in her folds, finally tugging the first sound from her lips. A soft pained gasp. 

He focused on her face, watching as she tried to regain her composure as he continued applying even pressure on her neck while his other hand started impatiently moving in between her legs, inserting another digit soon after without giving the woman much of a notice or caring about her own comfort, spreading her apart with his thick fingers as he brutally moved in and out of her, feeling her muscles resist the intrusion through the computer systems in his prosthetics. 

“You can do better than that, Lord Vader,” Palpatine sneered, reminding Vader once again that his master was watching. “Has the decade of being sexually abstinent made you forget how to please a woman?”

If Vader could flush from the absolute amount of humiliation his master was subjecting him to, he would. But alas, the heavy scarring on his face prevented him to do even that. 

“I want to hear her scream,” Palpatine rasped. “I want to hear her pleading with you. Make her call out your name while you fuck her.”

Vader gritted his teeth, and then with a final thrust of his fingers, broke through the woman’s thin barrier, making her cry out in pain as she suddenly placed her arms on each side of his large biceps, startling him as she used him for her own support. No one ever dared to touch him like that. No one alive, at least. The last person to ever touch him voluntarily was his own wife, which brought another surge of painful memories with the physical touch, one he swiftly tampered down when he increased the pressure on the woman’s neck, making her choke as her eyes bulged out of her head.

“Don’t kill her yet,” Palpatine calmly observed the situation unraveling before him. “You have yet to try out the gift for yourself.”

Vader let go of the woman’s neck, making her gasp as she tried to gulp down the welcoming air in her lungs, still holding on to him. He wanted to shake her off, wanted to break her arms for her insolence. He wanted to punish her for making him remember his dead wife. For resembling her image. For standing here alive in front of him, while _she_ rotted in her own grave. 

Instead, he let her hold him as he swiftly removed his codpiece, letting his scarred member to spring free, throbbing and fully erect as he suppressed a hiss of cool air teasing his burned skin. The idea of sex _hurt_. The droids were able to salvage that part of him, one that still made him a man but not with its own repercussions. He was sterile and unable to produce more offsprings, and the constant ache of his member was a reminder that he wasn’t who he used to be. He would have rather had them cut it off than leave it be. He now regretted his decision to not amputate it more than ever as he stood with the only part of him visible to the world and to his own master, his cock throbbing with anticipation of immense pain and pleasure that were soon to follow.

There was no need to delay the inevitable. 

He roughly grabbed her hips and hoisted her up above against the wall and she instinctively wrapped her legs around the small of his back, using her own arms to support herself against him. He could feel her trembling in his hold, her breaths coming out in fast pants as she looked at his mask. He didn’t hesitate. With a violent thrust of his hips, he plunged deep inside of her tight walls, making her cry out in shrieking pain and muffling his own painful grunt that managed to filter though the vocoder. 

_It fucking hurt._

She was crying now, thick tears streaming down her face as he stilled inside of her, not for her sake but for his own. It had been too long since he felt such a searing heat against his own skin, tight walls clenching around him, only adding more pain as he struggled to maintain even breaths despite the help of his respirator. She was so _tight_ . And so _dry_ , the only lubricant was the blood that trickled down her thighs from his forceful intrusion. She must have hurt as much as he was, speared in half by his large cock as he tore through her muscles. 

He started moving, each thrust of his hips accompanied by her soft wail as she struggled to adjust to his size. He decided he despised her crying, and the way she clung to him even though he knew she wanted to be as far away from him as she currently was. Yet he was relentless with his movements, soon finding a rhythm that wasn’t too painful for him as her walls adjusted to his size and timed his thrusts perfectly with the squeeze of her muscles. He couldn’t deny that it didn’t feel good, even through the pain. The mere physical contact with another living being was enough to drown out the rest of the misery associated with such vile, humiliating action. 

Palpatine was watching. And palming his own cock through the thick material of his Sith robes, watching with intense perversity as Vader’s cock disappeared within the woman’s folds, now coated with the lubricant of her arousal as she started whimpering for different reasons. It seemed she started to enjoy being viciously taken against her own consent, the feel of Vader’s large cock finally sending her nerves ablaze as her eyes glazed with her own immense pleasure taking over her body. Which only angered Vader more as he shifted his hips, changing the angle of his thrusts. It was quite amusing to watch his apprentice wanting to take out his frustrations on the woman who was helpless against the nature of her body as it was savagely subjected to a case of a rather rough sex. 

“Ah!” she cried out, biting her lower lip to stop herself from screaming.

Vader grunted, squeezing her hips with his hands to leave purple bruises on her fair skin as he continued to ram himself deep within her, hitting the spot inside of her that made her cry out despite her attempts at trying to muffle her sounds. It was a grating sound to his ears, one that soon filled the large throne room as the woman no longer could stop herself from crying out pleasured sounds and moans reverberating through the air. Sound of skin on skin, and occasional wet noises and squelching sounds coming from the woman’s folds accompanied by Vader’s low grunts was in tune with her moaning, her face contorted in blissful agony.

She was close. Vader could feel that much when her walls started clenching more frequently around his cock. His own body tensed, feeling an onset of _something_ creeping up through his groin area, a sort of pressure building up in his balls when he finally realized he must be close to cuming as well. He had forgotten what it felt like to cum, and he wasn’t sure if he welcomed the thought of finally remembering that feeling or despised it, knowing it would tease him for years to come in the confines of his own meditation chamber when he would feel like stroking himself off but unable to do so due to only having his metal prosthetics instead of real flesh hands. 

The woman whimpered, a soft pleading noise escaping her lips which sounded suspiciously like _please_ , and then she was screaming and cuming at the same time, gushing herself over his cock. Vader soon followed, hilting himself deep with her as he stilled, and with a roar spilled himself within her, her walls milking his cock as he grunted, hissing from pain at the burning sensation at the tip of his cock as his seed continued to leak out of him with each pulse, years of pent up and denied release finally catching up to him as he loaded her cunt with his hot and gooey substance until he leaked out around the base of his cock and dripped down her thighs and on the floor.

It was a rather disturbing sight.

“ _Ah_ ,” Palpatine’s raspy voice startled Vader and he turned his helmeted head to find his master’s satisfied grin as he just finished jerking himself off, his shriveled cock peeking through the open robes on his master’s body, white substance trailing down the long shaft. Vader suppressed a shudder, his throat suddenly feeling dry and his stomach nauseous. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Palpatine rasped, leaning himself back against the throne, shifting his legs to grace Vader with a better view of his stiff member, twitching with slight movement. It only reminded Vader of things he longed to forget, of the cruel torment his master liked to subjugate his apprentice to.

“Yes,” he whispered, because lying was pointless and because Vader knew doing so would only anger his master more. 

“Good,” Palpatine cackled and then with a press of a button on his chair summoned one of the aides, without so much as warning Vader as the latter was still lodged deep within the woman, her warmth compelling him to remain still until his further orders. That didn’t make it any easier to know that he was seen in such a compromising position as the aide quickly averted his gaze from Vader and kneeled in front of Palpatine to start sucking his cock. 

“Now, kill her,” Palpatine’s cold voice was like a slap on Vader’s face and he jerked, roughly pulling out of the woman as she softly cried out, her knees almost bucking from under her if it wasn’t for Vader, who caught her and supported her with his hand back on her neck against the wall. 

“Master - “

“ _Kill her,_ ” Palpatine ordered. 

The woman’s eyes were glazed with tears but she resumed being silent, her body trembling with renewed intensity as her lips trembled, gazing at Vader with a blank look. He could snap her neck, or drive his lightsaber through her heart, or choke her until her eyes rolled in the back of her head. He was capable of far worse things than ending the life of a mere _girl_. But something stopped his hand, and he stood motionless, gazing at the woman’s eyes with his own through the red tint of his visor. 

“ _Kill her,_ ” Palpatine repeated. “Or suffer the consequences for disobeying my direct orders.”

It was eerie quiet in the throne room, save for the steady hum of Vader’s respirator and the slurping noises of the aide as he continued to suck on Palpatine’s cock. 

“I won’t,” Vader announced and Palpatine’s eyes widened, and in his fury flung the aide across the room, rendering him dead in seconds as he stalked towards Vader. 

“You _dare_ \- “ he hissed but Vader was already facing his master with a bow of his head, all too aware of his own indecency, his codpiece still laying on the floor where he dropped it. 

“I have yet to fulfill your orders, my master,” Vader started, keeping his voice even.

Palpatine stopped, focusing Vader with his glare. “Which is?”

“You told me to break her,” Vader continued. “To hear her plead with me, to hear her scream my name.”

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. “ _And?_ ”

“And I failed your orders,” Vader continued. He wasn’t even sure why he was defying his master’s orders. This girl was _nothing_ to him. So why was he so desperately hoping to prolong her life while ruining his own? This defiance was going to cost him more than just a physical torture. His mind would be ravaged by his master, feeding him with vulgar images of his dead wife re-creating intimate moments with her until he would feel his master’s slick presence around him, coaxing false pleasure around him until he shattered the illusion. Vader was never able to help himself, always falling for the same trick over and over again. It was a constant game with his master, a sickening way with which Palpatine liked to torture Vader with while feeding off of his misery and pain. 

“Did you now?” Palpatine sneered. 

“I did,” Vader bowed his head. “It would only be prudent for you to allow me to finish what you’ve asked of me. That woman, she is hardly broken. She still has some defiance left within her. Allow me to break her.”

Palpatine regarded Vader in silence, observing his apprentice with a sharp gaze as he felt Vader’s hate and anger through their bond. It seemed his apprentice had learned a far valuable lesson than he hoped to achieve. Instead of forgetting about his dead wife, it seemed that Vader was harnessing his hate at the woman _because_ of his dead wife, thus making him stronger in the Force. Vader wanted to teach that woman a lesson. One he surely would want to enjoy himself.

“Very well,” Palpatine sneered. “You may keep her for your own gain.”

He turned around, casting a displeased look towards the aide’s dead body, his mood souring as he settled himself back on the throne. 

  
“But remember this, Lord Vader,” Palpatine continued in his raspy tone, a slow grin spreading over his lips, deforming his already wrinkled face. “If she is to simply _whisper_ your name, you’re to kill her immediately. Your name will be her death sentence. _Remember that._ ”


End file.
